narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahatake and Chiaki: First Date!
Don't be nervous now! Ahatake was standing calmly outside the border of his clan's territory. He was awaiting the arrival of Chiaki, who he had instructed to meet him here. He only hoped she had gotten the message. He had sent it via Phoenix and never knew whether it had arrived. He was wearing what was almost his normal attire, except the entire outfit, including his trench coat/cloak was funeral black. It was the informal voice of his soon-to-be companion that brought him out of his waiting state. "Sorry, Tenno. Did I keep you late?" While her voice was rather apologetic, it still held that confidence she was known for and had displayed in their battle. Ahatake smiled. "No, I just got out here." He held a hand up and a a bouquet of flowers appeared in a burst of flame. "I brought you flowers." "Oh, really?" The girl raised an eyebrow and chuckled, reaching up to gently take the bouquet from Ahatake's fingers. "It may be old, but you're lucky I don't mind flowers. What type are they?" "Roses, Freesia, Sakura Blossoms, and Lily's." Ahatake replied, smiling. "Courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop." "Heh... you have quite a various taste." Chiaki noted. "But... of course... it's going to take more than a bouquet to make me enjoy your company..." Her last words seemed to come out in a bit of a purr, and it didn't help that she had maneuvered her arm in his. "Where will we be going today?" "Wherever you like." Ahatake replied, and Sirius the Phoenix landed on his shoulder. "Sirius can take us anywhere..." Ahatake said. "...as long as it's on land!" He added hastily. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, we can't exactly go in an underwater resturant..." The female chided. "Besides... I've been more used to trekking outside of this village rather than through it, so... I really don't know where to go from here..." Ahatake thought for a moment. "Hmm..Then I think I have the perfect place." He placed a hand on her shoulder and they vanished in a burst of flame and reappeared outside a rather quaint looking dango shop with benches placed outside so the customers could enjoy the fresh air. "Not many people come here but it's a nice place." Ahatake said, looking at it. "Looks like Ichiraku's, in a way..." Chiaki commented. "Ichiraku was the first place I thought of, but then I figured, it's about breakfast time anyway and Naruto Uzumaki would be there." "...." That prompted Chiaki to give him a look. "You were seriously planning to take me to Ichiraku's for a date?" Ahatake laughed. "We have so much time to so many different places, you would have long forgotten about Ichiraku by the time we we're done..assuming this goes as planned of course." At that moment, a young woman opened the door. "Hello and welcome to our shop!" She spoke in a cheerful, and rather off putting voice. "This must be why not many people come here." Ahatake said under his breath. Chiaki, however, proved to be more positive. "Thanks, ma'am." She replied, bringing herself to slide in one of the chairs. With a look in Ahatake's direction, she made a discreet gesture to tell that it was OK to seat himself. Ahatake sat down and handed the woman 1,000 ryo for three platters of dango and she walked back into the shop, whistling merrily. Either she had been really happy to accept money... or she was just plain happy. Maybe she was finally glad to see some customers? Or maybe she was an anti-social who practically lived in her own shop... that would've explained the absence of customers a lot... These thoughts made Chiaki lose track of what she was doing, as she attempted to ponder why the shopkeeper acted how she did. It was a shame that it was only a result of mind dormancy that awakened this "investigation". Ahatake smiled. "She's a really odd woman, her." He said. "No one has ever seen her come out of that shop besides to do business." Chiaki turned a curious gaze towards him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "You know her?" She questioned. "A lot of people do." Ahatake said simply. "She's an odd person, so people tend to talk about her a lot." "Sounds quite popular..." The girl commented in humor, sliding her body away from the bar so that she could lean one elbow on it. She could now face Ahatake freely, the grin visible on her face. "Kinda funny, though, in the way you put it... you don't even have to be Hokage in order to recieve publicity." Ahatake laughed. "There just has to be something off about you." He said. "Something recognizable anyway. This woman is the only one who never leaves her shop to go talk with anyone or do anything leisurely and oddly enough just about everyone around here knows about her." "Well, DUH!" Chiaki mocked, raising a hand up towards the shop in particular. "It's a big ol' dango stand in the middle of this village, why wouldn't anyone know about her?" Ahatake laughed. "We're actually at the edge of the village, which is probably why not many people come here." He said, as the woman brought out their dango plates and handed them to Ahatake who took them with a word of thanks. "Meh..." Chiaki grumbled, though turning back towards the bar to eye the dango in front of her. Ahatake lifted a dango skewer and began to eat it. "So what do you want to do today?" Ahatake asked. "You're in charge." "...I'm in charge?" Chiaki asked bluntly, giving him a rather exasperated look. "As much as I'd love to... there's a problem with that." "Like what?" He asked, picking up another dango. "First off..." She reached for her own dango stick and took it gently. "I just got done saying I'm a practical idiot with the locations of this village. I wouldn't know where to go to know what to do. Secondly... well, as far as dates, I can say we're pretty much the same in experience, right?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied, his face reddening slightly. "So..." She closed one eye and grinned a bit more, leaning in a bit closer. "Since you obviously know a lot more about this place than me.... how 'bout you take the liberty of courtin' me around? It'd really help me get my bearings..." Ahatake grinned. "Alright. I know my way around this place." He said, finishing his third dango stick starting on a fourth. There were quiet a few left. Chiaki had, however, finished her own to place on the plate once more. "All right, then. Where're we going to, Tenno-chan?" She asked, adding the suffix just to tease him a bit more. Ahatake grinned, and thought for a moment. "How about Kikyō Castle?" "Sounds majestic." Chiaki said in reply, chuckling. "It is." Ahatake grinned, eating two dango at once. "I just hope they got the blood off of the walls." Blood? "Uh..." The girl's grin faded to a more dumbfounded curve, and she stared at Ahatake with a look that practically said "What in God's name are you thinking?" "Where'd the blood come from? Unless, Kikyō Castle's just a fancy name for a bar..." Ahatake laughed. "The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, killed a Otogakure Shinobu there awhile back." He said, grinning as he handed the dango platters to the waitress who bowed and exited back into her shop. "I never heard of the mess was cleaned up." "Tch. That's it?" Chiaki muttered, scoffing lightly. "That's nothing. I oughta tell you about the missions I had once we get there." "They'll be interesting to hear." Ahatake replied, as Sirius landed on his shoulder, and Ahatake gripped Chiaki's hand. "Sirius..Kikyō Castle." The bird nodded and they vanished in a burst of flame, and reappearing in front of a japanese-style castle. "....woah." Chiaki couldn't help her comment as she eyed the place, her free hand covering the bottom lip with its fingers. She hadn't bothered to release Ahatake's hand from hers. In the very fact, she had her own fingers wrapped around it just as tightly as he did. Ahatake smiled at this and looked up at the castle. It featured two large shibi, shaped like shachihoko. "It's a pretty good looking place." Ahatake said. "There's another castle I'd've like you to see, but if memory serves, Orochimaru destroyed it." "That's fine..." The girl shrugged, causing her orange hair to sway a little bit. "We were going to this one, anyway...." Ahatake grinned. "Seems there's no one here, but I guess taking a tour inside the place wouldn't hurt." "In that case..." She turned her eyes towards him, a warm smile forming on her face. "Lead the way, Champ." She encouraged, emphasizing it by wrapping an arm around his. "It seems like quite an interesting place..." Ahatake opened the door, and the walked in. Despite looking uninhabited, the place seemed to be well taken care of. Ahatake looked around, It was dark, enough to make him blend in with the walls. Due to her being in the dark for most of her missions, Chiaki found herself quite at home. It was only a shame she didn't have her shinobi tools with her at the moment. "Where's the damn lights in this place?" She murmured, cocking an eyebrow as she looked around. Ahatake laughed, and pressed his hand against a wall. Instantly the lights turned on. "Better?" He laughed. Chiaki smirked. "Hell, yes!" She retorted mirthfully. Ahatake laughed and they looked around. Despite being well cared for the building had the air of a child who had been abandoned. "I wonder who used to live here?" "Hmm..." Chiaki mused. "Probably some rich folk or a feudal lord, from the looks of this place. If they left long ago, they must've done a shitload to get this place preserved as it is." "Wonder if I could buy this place off them." Ahatake murmured. "I wouldn't mind living here." Chiaki scoffed. "If they ain't dead!" Ahatake laughed. "If that's the case, then I might as well take the place for my own." He said, as they looked around. They have entered a training room without knowing it. "Yep..." Chiaki allowed her cool eyes to scan the area, inspecting the very details of the training room they were in. "I'd say this was occupied by either ninja and/or samurai." She deduced. "Or perhaps the lord who lived here was also a great ninja?" Ahatake suggested. "That would be interesting would it not?" "Yeah... but with a place as massive as this, I would think there would be at least some bodyguards..." "You would think that, but maybe they just don't care." Chiaki rolled her eyes. "Hell, I would've thought there'd be some servants or somethin' down this way..." She continued. "This place is abandoned." Ahatake reminded her. "Just enjoy the sights." They walked through a dark hallway ornamented with with portraits. "Now...." Letting go of Ahatake's arm for a moment, Chiaki walked over to one of the paintings and studied it. "What's this one?" Ahatake looked at the picture, and saw that it was all dusty. He brushed off the dust with his hand, and saw the face of a red hair black eyed man. "I...I'm not sure...he..he looks familiar." Chiaki smiled. "In a way, he kinda looks like you, Tenno-chan." She teased, gesturing to the picture's details. Ahatake looked at the picture and peered closer at the writing. "Kudakero Tenno." He read the name out loud. The first name was barely visible and it was difficult to make out. So it was true! The man was related to Ahatake! She nodded in acknowledgement, obviously astonished with the name. "Yeah, no wonder! Bet he's your granddad..." "Great-Grandfather." Ahatake corrected. "I've heard of him. He was supposed to be the strongest Tenno ever to live and the first to ever utilize Petal Release to it's full extent. Some say he's dead, other's say he's alive. I have never met him, so I can't be sure." "Heh..." Chiaki rolled her eyes and peered at the name for a minute. "When people usually say that, it means that they're alive and kicking, only in a far-off place. Though, if he is, I'd be glad to meet him... that Petal Release technique is quite interesitng..." "I could teach you that if you want." Ahatake said, smiling. "Our Clan's technique's aren't Kekkei Genkai. They can be learned by anyone." "Thanks, but no thanks... it'd disrupt my own skills." Ahatake looked disappointed. "That's too bad.." He murmured. "You'd have done well with Petal Release. And I was interested in seeing what type of flower you are." "Flower?" At this, Chiaki raised a curious eyebrow towards him, folding her arms across her chest and putting on a smirk. "What makes you think I'm a flower?" "What makes you think you're not?" "Please... a flower is supposed to be delicate, innocent, and gentle as the breeze that blows it." As she said this, Chiaki calmly walked over to where Ahatake was to stand in front of him. "Do you think someone like me..." Then, reaching up with two fingers, she lay them once again on his chest. She leaned forward, capturing her companion's neck in her lips with a rush of passion. Shamelessly, she trailed those lips straight to the mouth, where she took his chin in his hand and kissed him roughly once more, before pulling away with a sly smile. "...would fit any of those qualities?" Ahatake laughed and his face reddened. "I can't say you would, but every person is some type of flower. In your case though, I'd say you'd probably be a rose like myself." "Rose, hm? What's that supposed to mean?" "Roses are dangerous plants, are they not?" Ahatake said. "Thorns and all that." "So, you're calling yourself dangerous? That's a mighty high claim..." Chiaki purred. "I don't find you dangerous at all..." Ahatake laughed and his face darkened for a moment. "You've never met my other personality then." He said grimly. "Heh... I'm sure it's not that bad..." Ahatake laughed yet again. "Let's get out of this castle and head somewhere else." He said. "I'll explain about that other personality there." "What? I was just beginning to like this place!" Her tone was obviously humored, though in reality, she really didn't mind being taken. Though, she did make a mental note to come back... if there wasn't any people here. "We'll be coming back eventually." Ahatake told her. "At least I intend to live and if and if you.." But his voice trailed off. Unfortunately, she had caught on to his stuttering, putting on an amused smirk as she slipped her arm into his once more. "And if I what?" She pressured, her teeth glinting with slyness. "N..nothing!" Ahatake said looking flustered. "I'll bring it up later." Oh, how she loved to see him squirm! But she decided not to pressure him, for he might decide not to tell her at all. Ahatake gripped her hand again as Sirius landed on his shoulder. "Next stop...the Memorial Stone." And they vanished in a flash of fire, and reappeared in front of Konoha's memorial stone. With Ahatake in tow, Chiaki allowed herself to gently step onto ground once more. The change of settings brought the wind to chill her skin, and she shivered slightly, but otherwise said nothing. "Have you ever been here before?" Ahatake asked, walking closer to the stone and pulling her with him. "Only a few times..." Chiaki admitted, shrugging a bit. "Just for some discussions between my teammates." "I see." Ahatake pointed at the monument, at a name. It read "Asuna Tenno". "Can you guess who that was?" Ahatake asked. "Hmm...." Cocking an eyebrow, Chiaki put on a thoughtful look, putting one hand to her chin as she looked over the name. "Sounds like a female name. Was she your sister? Wife? Mother?" "Mother." Ahatake replied shortly. "She died during my childhood." "Really? Of what cause?" "She was killed in battle." Ahatake replied. "That's what this memorial is for." "Ah..." Chiaki reached over to put one of her hands on the memorial, as if attempting to grasp the souls that lay within. Her eyes held some sort of respectful emotion. "If she was placed here, then that means she must've been a great hero. It's such an honor to die and be remembered... just like this." She allowed a wistful smile to come across her face. Ahatake smiled for a moment. "By the way, so far this whole discussion has been revolving around me. Tell me some things about you." "...you don't wanna know about me." The woman's smile faded for a moment, and she took her hand off of the gravestone. She didn't yet turn towards the Tenno, hiding her expression. "Of course I want to know about you." Ahatake said earnestly. "Are you hiding something in your past?" "Yeah.... that's why I said you don't wanna know about me." THe girl retorted bluntly. "What could be so wrong about telling me?" Ahatake asked. "Oh, I don't know... a shit''load?" Her statement was rather sarcastic, not helping the situation at all. "Gimme the worse case scenario of you telling me about yourself." "I...it's ''personal stuff!" Chiaki said stubbornly, looking slightly flustered. She folded her arms across her chest, fixing Ahatake with a scowl. "And I'm not gonna talk about it!" "Oh, I see." Ahatake replied. "Sorry for asking." "Hmph." Ahatake placed a hand on her shoulder. "This place is rather depressing. Besides, I think I hear Kakashi coming this way. What do you say we head out of the village?" "Where'll be goin'?" Chiaki asked cautiously, cocking an eyebrow. "You'll see." Ahatake said smiling and they vanished once again into the warmth of the flame, and reappeared on what appeared to be a hillside filled with crisp, clean air, a verdant array of flowers and other foliage. The sight was truly splendid to behold. Immediately, the female closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the flowers' aura. She could freely feel the wind blowing into her skin, the whispers of the breeze. It was as if nature was speaking to her directly this time... and she could hear every word it said. "You sure know where to go for scenic routes..." She muttered. Ahatake laughed. "I created this area myself." He said, gazing around reminiscently. Whether it was on purpose or not, the effect was good. "So I can safely say there's not a soul here with us...?" Chiaki questioned lightly, raising an eyebrow as she looked around. "Hm?" Ahatake said, snapping out of his daze. "Yes. Only I know of this place. Well Akiko does to but she doesn't know how to get here." "Ah...well, then..." With a content sigh, Chiaki allowed herself to lay on her back in the fresh grass, hands behind her head, and legs crossed in a rather relaxed fashion. "I think we should take this time to relax and enjoy the view, ne?" Ahatake grinned and sat down next to her, inhaling the smell of the air around him. "Can you guess where we are?" Ahatake asked. "What land were are in?" In an effort for a joke, Chiaki snorted and gave a rather dry reply. "The Land of Flowers?" Ahatake grinned. "No. We're on a little island in out in the Land of Water. I came here once as a child during a training session. It was snowing at the time, and I had been out here for too long and nearly died. I was found and nursed back to health by and old couple who used to live here. They're gone now, so I've made this place my own. The phoenixes I keep around here shroud this place in Eternal Spring." "Eternal Spring, eh...?" Chiaki muttered, closing her eyes and putting on a slight frown. "Sounds kinda cheesy, if you ask me." "I don't think so." Ahatake replied, looking as though she had stabbed him. "You won't find a place in this world like this. The air and water is pure and clean, and the flower's and other plants give it a magnificent appearance. You find somewhere else like this, and I'll sue 'em for copyright infringement." Copyright Infrigement? The very quote made the woman look over to stare at him as if he had two heads. Then, she went back to looking up at the sky. Ahatake laid back next to here and a giant red-orange bird soared over them, screeching loudly. SCREECH! The softness of the atmosphere was broken by the very sound of it, and had not Chiaki covered her ears, she would've assumed her ears had broken as well. "What the shit...!!" She snapped. "Who turned on the bird?!" Ahatake laughed. He was having an enjoyable time. "That's a Phoenix. I told you I have some here. That's how large they grow here." "At least tell that thing to shut up!! My 'drums are gonna break!!" Ahatake kept laughing. "I can't. Besides it's out of earshot now anyway." "Ugh...fuck this..." In irritation, Chiaki pushed herself up and started running briskly away from the bird, or at least its screams. "I can only stay around a screamin' bird for so damn long!!!" She growled. Ahatake laughed and quickly followed her. "Calm down Chiaki-san." He said, adding an honorific to her name like she did to his, albeit his more respectful. "The bird's don't fly that often around here. Besides, the sun is setting and you're going to miss a rather fantastic view if you keep running around." "Oh, keep laughin', motherfucker..." Chiaki muttered irritably, skidding to a stop once she was sure her ears were out of range of the bird's horrible screaming. Ahatake smiled. "You know, your attitude betrays your appearance." He said genially. "But I find it rather amusing." "I am not amusing..." Chiaki mumbled stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest in what would be considered a rather poutish manner. Ahatake laughed and placed a hand to her face. "Come with me." He said, smiling broadly. "Up to that hill. There's a view I'm sure you'll love." Upon the contact, Chiaki couldn't help but diminish her anger a bit, closing one eye and lightening her scowl. A clear blush had spread across her face. "You sure about that?" She asked, putting on a rather small smirk. "Because my view is quite breath-taking." Ahatake smiled. "As is mine." They ascended the hill and a spectacular sight met their eyes. Crimson Liquid The setting red sun had cast it's light over the entire ocean in their line of sight, causing it to reflect the light and turn crimson so it resembled a great mass if blood. Initially, the change of color had blinded Chiaki for a second, and she raised her hands to her eyes in order to keep them from further damage. However, when they finally got adjusted, she allowed herself to see once more and look over the sky. It was a truly spectacular sight. Had she been stupid, she would've assumed she had been submerged in an ocean of the crimson liquid. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, as if attempting to find the scent of that very same fluid in the air. Ahatake placed an arm around her. "Do you like the sight?" He asked. She sighed in content, leaning against him and allowing him to hold her. "It's fine..." She replied coolly, reaching up to place her hand on the center of his chest. Her head leaned against his shoulder. "Just as long as it's like this..." Ahatake smiled. It would be very content to stay like this. Away from the rest of the world. No one could find them here. He acted on a sudden, and rather bold, impulse and pressed his lips to hers. In Chiaki's point of view, time had stopped. Her heart beat out of shock in the sudden action, and her nerves tingled madly under his lips. But she didn't jerk away, nor did she attempt to attack him for his bold action. Instead, she moved her hand to grasp the back of his head and returned it full-force, with roughness and passion. It was her style, after all. Ahatake suddenly broke off. To prevent Chiaki from being offended or anything, he asked a question. "Do you remember when I mentioned an old couple who lived here?" After a moment of silence, Chiaki put on a rather poutish look. "Damn, you're such a mood-killer..." She complained, tracing circles on the front of his covered chest. "But, yeah, I remember. What about 'em?" "Well they had a little cottage around here where we could continue this." He said pointedly. His tone made Chiaki smirk in amusement. "Really? You don't think they'll mind us, do ya?" She purred. Ahatake laughed. "They're dead, so I doubt they'll care much." "Ah... in that case..." Her tone was becoming more and more seductive. "Lead the way, champ..." She had repeated her line from before, a voice of encouragement for the seemingly direction-less man. Ahatake grabbed her hand and walked briskly down the hill, away from the blood-like waters. They reached a small cottage that looked as if it could simply have grown out of the ground. Vines were encircling it and flowers were growing from odd ends. "They had an odd taste in decorations." Ahatake said, sighing as he opened the door. "They've been dead for years, but I take care of the place." "That's clear in the foliage department..." Chiaki commented, having seen the plants growing from the outside. Ahatake proceeded to lead her down the hall and they stopped at a door. "I'll give you the honor of opening it." "Oh, shut the fuck up!" With that blunt retort, Chiaki swiftly grabbed him by the color, pushed open the door, and pulled him inside, using her foot to nudge the door closed from behind her. 'The End